Everybody Wants To Kill Jeremy
by Destro McCullen
Summary: Jeremy is in hot well muddy swamp water he went to New Orleans to escape the drama of Mystic Falls only to find himself hunted by all the French Quarters players there's a seedy underworld to the New Orleans one not even Marcel or Klaus know about and they want the same thing the only problem is that Jeremy is in the way of what everyone wants and he doesn't even know why.
1. Chapter 1

Bam!

I hit the floor the chair I was tied hit against the concrete floor "Where is it!" He screamed at him full of hot rage.

I looked up at him terrified the right side of my face throbbing "I told don't know what the hell your talking man I swear I didn't steal from Marcel!"

"Liar!" He yelled at me "Your from Mystic Falls, Klaus is from Mystic Falls and Davina's present to Marcel. So I ask again where, is the stone?"

"Why is everyone so freaking obsessed with that damn rock?"

Elsewhere outside of New Orleans…

Rodger sat in the bus waiting for the driver to return he was panicking he used to be a resident of Quarter but Marcel made it impossible for people like him to use magic so he chose to leave and then he learned about it the philosopher stone. Davina had been going to great pains to get this for Marcel why he had no idea and it didn't matter what did matter was that he could leave and with that stone he could do magic he'd never do ancestral magic again.

He turned his head after hear the sound of heels what he saw surprised him a hot Latina clad in black leather and in black stiletto heels he thought at first she was a hooker or a Dominatrix the corset and leather pants certainly gave him that vibe "Who the fuck are you?"

The Dominatrix smiled at him sticking her hands behind her back "It was many and many a year ago, In a kingdom by the sea, that a maiden there lived whom you may know by the name of Annabel Lee, and this maiden she lived with no other thought than to love and be loved by me. I was a child and _she_ was a child, in this kingdom by the sea, but we loved with a love that was more than love- I and my Annabel Lee- with a love that the winged seraphs of Heaven coveted her and me."

Rodger just gave her a weird look, not understanding single word she just said "What the hell?"

Her smile shifted into a glare "Wrong answer." In a flash she pulled out two guns and opened fire she shot him dead.

The Dominatrix walked over to him as he sat there dying rummaging through his pockets seeing there was still some life in him she moved toward his ear "Where is the stone?" She whispered.

"It's-" Rodger struggled to breathe "It's in my damn pocket."

The Dominatrix took out her hand holding something she opened her fist and smiled showing him a simple rock "No, no its not."

Rodger started laughing "That fucking bastard he stole it from me."

"Who?" The Dominatrix asked cheerfully

"Jeremy Gilbert."

Meanwhile…

I was in the back truck of the car I heard rocking outside I really don't understand how I got into this situation it was supposed to be vacation in New Orleans I didn't know vampires and witches were here. Nor do I understand why no one told me just then the car stopped.

My heart was pounding I didn't know why but since I woke up in that hotel room with a really bad hangover I'm pretty sure I lost my hunter powers. Which let me tell you that really, really sucks. Just then two vampires thrust the trunk open they grabbed Jeremy and made him walk through the swamp "Listen guys you don't want to do this I'm nobody!"

One of the vampires rolled his eyes irritated by my begging "That's why we can do this dipshit. Okay this is far enough gators can eat his body."

They forced me down on my knees "Listen I don't anything I swear!"

I heard a gun cocking and then a bang what the hell happened last night and why on God's green earth did I have to come here to New Orleans?

My name is Jeremy Gilbert and if are assuring yourself that I'm alive because I'm tell this story your dead wrong.

My body landed head first into the muddy water slowly sinking of all the ways I could go out I never expected it to be like this...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm Jeremy and if you've been paying attention a few hours ago I died and then… I woke up later that night in the mud and an aching pain in the back of my head now naturally you'd assume I had the ring on right? Well I'm sorry to say that I didn't I spent the next few hours hungry wandering around in the damn bayou in a daze. I felt like a zombie actually but I wasn't a zombie I was in transition of course that didn't hit me till I was a couple miles up a road where the first thing I saw were head lights.

"Hey buddy you okay?" The man asked me "You look like you've been through hell."

"Yeah I sure feel like it." I said feeling a bit dazed and delirious that was when I saw it his had had been cut looked an accident at work.

"You need a ride?"

"Yeah I do." For some reason this hunger started to take over my heart was racing and I knew what was about to happen "Hey what's your name?"

"My name's Earl why?" He asked not having a clue what I was getting at.

"Listen I just wanted to know your name before I do what I'm about to do and I want to know it wasn't personal."

"What was- ahh!" He screamed as I bit into his neck the blood felt amazing running down my throat I can honestly say this feeling was the best I'd ever felt and then… I remembered Vicki dying I remembered screaming trying to help her and then I remembered getting compelled by Damon and Stefan that made me angry it made me want to kill someone and I did before I knew it the trucker I met named Earl was dead.

Now I was dealing with a lot of mixed emotions at this point I was grieving for Vicki all over again I was dealing with the feelings of being betrayed not once but three times it's ironic but even though I didn't remember who turned me or how or why I was happy and angry at the same I didn't have any desire to go back home. Why would I? My emotions and personality had been dictated by compulsion and I was not in any mood to speak to my bitch of a sister.

Yes I realize I'm being a bit of a jackass but you spend years of your life being compelled because it suits little Miss Elena. And yes I realize my animosity towards my sister at this point might be due to my emotions being heightened but honestly I didn't care I just felt like I needed to be pissed off and not just because I had been compelled but… I felt like a chump to be honest I mean when I finished transitioning I could see everything so clearly things started piecing themselves together.

Like I realized Bonnie played a part in Anna's death granted it was small but still Bonnie pretty much caused Anna's death because she didn't break that device. So me being a newly turned vampire, moody, and having just killed a man I did what any pissed off teen would do I called Elena and boy did I let her and the gang have it…

Mystic Falls…

Elena woke expecting to see Damon but he wasn't there she had almost thought he'd left when she saw him bringing her breakfast in bed "Hey sunshine." He said grinning

"Hey yourself." Elena smiled seductively they were both in a good mood Damon and Elena had been planning this romantic weekend for a while now and nothing could ruin until…

"Hey Elena look you got a voice mail from Jeremy."

"Oh I wonder how his vacation in New Orleans." With that Elena pressed play having no idea what she was in for Jeremy was going off on her and he was going off on her big time…

"You are the worst sister in the world!" Jeremy screamed from recorded message "You are a hypocrite Elena! You got on my cause for kissing Anna well your screwing to brothers that are a threesome away from committing incest! Damon backed away from Elena a little freaked out "Also where did you get off saying it was wrong loving a ghost you do realize that a human screwing a vampire is the definition of necrophilia right? I mean yes you're a vampire now but that is beside the point.

"And another thing what the hell was up with the cure? I was stuck under the damn hunters spell which made me into the person I hate most Uncle John I mean never mind you let me date the woman who is just as responsible for Anna's death the woman who lied about disarming the machine yeah I'm talking about Bonnie and you know what I don't feel so bad about kissing Anna! But I digress I was turned into a fucking hunter I was obsessed with killing vampires but hey so long as Goddess Elena got her cure who cared about me right?

"One more thing Elena you want to know who I root for nobody! Damon is a dick but Stefan is so much worse any real sister would have written them both off for what they did to me but not you Elena because you always have to get what you want. So guess what I giving you a choice it's me or them it's me or the Salvatore brothers because you will go back to Stefan, Elena and then back to Damon because that's what you do oh and Damon in case you are listening to this you should know I'm the one that jacked up your computer with that worm I was surfing for porn and infected your computer."

Damon's eyes widened with anger he'd been wondering how that happened the laptop was brand new and few days ago he came home and a worm had completely trashed it Elena actually thought he mumbled "Son of a bitch."

"Call me when you make your decision though given your history I think we both already know what you will be doing." The message then ended.

Elena was speechless she couldn't fathom why Jeremy would say such things "What's gotten into Jeremy I don't think he's been this angry since…"

"Since when?"

"Since before you compelled Jeremy to forget about what happened to Vickie I mean that was exactly…"

"Like what stoner Jeremy would say?" Damon asked a little amused "Look Jeremy is fine probably got a little hammered…" Jeremy was hammered "I'm sure Jeremy will call you and apologize right now I'm sure he's agonizing over the guilt." Jeremy wasn't, actually his heightened emotions the most dominant at the current moment being rage were in full swing.

New Orleans…

I drove Earl's truck back to New Orleans the sun was coming up and I didn't have a ring so I got some beer and a motel room where I called Elena I'm pretty sure you know what was said not going to lie I think that was good for me I mean it's been a while since Elena was a real sister to me I just can't believe it took being turned to realize that.

I slept the day away and had a nasty dream slash flash back in my dream I was talking to a local Rodger he was saying he had big score and needed help my head was spinning the next thing going was that I was running with him I can't remember where to or from but I was scared. Then I woke screaming "Fuck my head!"

At the time I didn't know why but I didn't remember much I remembered coming to New Orleans I remembered meeting Rodger hearing about a big score but I couldn't remember why I said yes or what happened between my answer and getting caught by those dicks that killed me out in the bayou.

Bam!

The door slammed against the floor as for guys rushed in I tried to get out but they rushed me and pinned me down to the floor my eyes were hurting from being forced to stare out into the light of day apparently the sun hadn't gone down yet I then saw a man with a cane he was black and dressed in an all-black suit with a black top hat on his head.

"Do you know what they did to thieves back in the dark ages Mr. Gilbert?" The man asked with a very calm voice I couldn't be sure but he sounded foreign maybe an African accent. "They cut the hand they used to steal."

"Listen man I don't know anything I can't remember anything from after meeting Rodger and before I was killed."

The man motioned his head and goons forced me on my back tilting my head toward the sunlight ad toward the sunlight before I could speak he pressed the end of his cane against my throat "My name is Baron Samedi the stone has been my property since before the better half of Qetsiyah's ancestors were running down their mother's legs. Before we begin understand something I'm not a vampire I'm not a witch or warlock I'm far more powerful than any of those abominations. Now I'm going to let you breathe in a second and when I do the first thing that better come from your mouth is where my stone is. It was stolen centuries ago and I finally found it now tell me."

He removed the bottom of his cane I gasped for air "I don't know where it is I swear I don't remember!"

Samedi pressed the cane against my against my throat my head titled into the sun I wanted to it burned so bad I wanted to scream but I couldn't "Do you know how many vampires die by sunlight Mr. Gilbert? Almost none it's actually considered the most pathetic way for a vampire to go out. Ironically it's also the most painful worse than burning because your skin heals as fast as it burns. Sometimes it can take hours under the right conditions."

"I- ahh!" The pain was unbearable I could feel my own skin burn and heal over and over.

"I believe you were caught up in this by accident so I'm going to make you a deal you have till Friday to return my stone Mr. Gilbert otherwise you'll be joining the few vampires that die by sun light."

Before he left he stuffed a cell phone down my right pants pocket and he kicked me in the head and I blacked out again.


End file.
